Masz chcieć!
thumb|320px Masz chcieć! — piosenka z My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together (seria 1) z odcinka Egzaminy na szóstkę Udostępniona w wersji angielskiej 5 listopada 2017 w aplikacji VOD Discovery Family GO. Wersja polska pojawiła się 17 grudnia 2017 na youtube'owym kanale Hasbro. Tekst (wersja polska) :Sparkle ::Wiemy, że nadchodzi już ::Poważny megatest ::I tyle wiedzy trzeba wkuć ::Po prostu tak już jest ::Cały dzień lenicie się ::To droga przecież zła ::Jeśli zdać to chcemy ::Do pracy weźmy się raz-dwa ::Dlatego ::Masz chcieć ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Masz chcieć ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Bo najtrudniejsze zawsze ::W skupieniu ciągle trwać ::Nie pozwalaj się rozpraszać ::Masz wszystko z siebie dać ::Gdy na horyzoncie ::Widać tej nauki wreszcie kres ::Wiedzę masz i radę dasz ::Teraz już to wiesz :Rainbooms ::Teraz już to wiesz ::Dlatego masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Dlatego masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz :Wszyscy ::Tyle stron, mądrych zdań ::I w głowie to wszystko już jest ::A tam w klasie miejsce czeka ::Już nadchodzi wielki test ::Mały krok wynik da ::Gdy tych kroków jest sto ::Nie ma na co dłużej czekać ::Siadaj, zaczynamy show ::Po prostu masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Ty zwyczajnie masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::I dlatego masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Gdy dobry chcesz mieć wynik ::Dobry wynik mieć ::Zwyczajnie masz chcieć! Tekst (wersja angielska) :Sparkle ::Hey, it's true, no stoppin' now ::You're facin' a big test ::So much to do, so much to learn ::So bring it, be your best ::Feeling doubts, forgetting facts ::Won't get you to the top ::If you're gonna make it ::You got to pull out all the stops ::You've got to rise up to the top of the class ::Go straight to the top of the class ::Rise up to the top of the class ::Go straight to the top of the class ::The hard part is getting goin' ::To get your mind on track ::Put aside all those distractions ::'Cause there's no turnin' back ::But you know it just gets better ::When you see the end in sight ::Take it on, start going strong ::You can get it right! :Rainbooms ::You can get it right! ::You've got to rise up (up!) to the top of the class ::Go straight to the top of the class ::Rise up (up!) to the top of the class ::Go straight to the top of the class ::You've got to rise up (up!) to the top of the class ::Go straight to the top of the class ::Rise up (up!) to the top of the class ::Go straight to the top of the class ::Flash by flash, card by card ::Rememberin' all that you know ::Put yourself through all the paces ::Take a seat, it's time to show ::Step by step, start it small ::Look how much you can grow ::Now you're lookin' at all aces ::Take a seat, it's time to show :Wszyscy ::You've got to rise up (up!) to the top of the class ::Go straight to the top of the class (gotta rise up!) ::Rise up (up!) to the top of the class ::Go straight to the top of the class (gotta rise up!) ::Rise up (up!) to the top of the class ::Go straight to the top of the class ::And you know you can make it ::You know what you've got ::You've got to rise up! Kategoria:Piosenki z animowanych klipów Kategoria:Piosenki z serii internetowych